seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 30
Chrono angrily paced back and forth in front of future Tack. "So. Tell me that again. My milk counterpart had you save me, in order for the new universe to perfectly align?" Future Tack nodded. "That's exactly it." "So he was able to do something without talking about his kids." "Actually, he did." "Ugh... You talk about your kids a lot?" "I don't have kids." "Unexpected. But respected." Chrono stated as he turned away. "So did my milk counterpart tell you how long it would take for this world to disappear into the next?" "I'd say..." Tack checks his sun dial watch. "2 hours... Or 3 seconds..." A loud bang happened, and Tack and Chrono were shocked. - Orwell tried to strike past Tack, but Chrono tackled Tack, and got them out. Everyone was fighting, and young Orwell laughed. "So you survived, so what? You'll be dead..." Young Orwell was Falco punched by future Tack. Chrono looked to Future Tack who just shrugged. "What? It was necessary for the survival of the timeline." Kent stood up confused. "Hold on... Two Tacks? Was I hit on my head? Faust! Explain! Wait... Chrono! Explain!" "Young Tack died, we went to help him, now shit is fixed." "Hey, I understood that!" "I know you did. I made it simple." Rangton was kicked by a Legate, and was pushed back, holding his arms. "That's nice to know... BUT WE NEED BACK UP!" Chrono smirks, and opens two portals. "I know two." Two large figures walk out of the portal and look around. Jericho and Hayley stop moving and stare at their father Giovanni. Meanwhile Gale and Georgiana do the same to Gustavo. Gustavo swallowed a fork full of meatloaf before acknowledging his surroundings. "Hey! Is that sunlight I feel?!" Giovanni stretched, and scratched himself. "So I'm free... How long has it been?" "200 years." Giovanni laughs, and notices Chrono was serious. "The rumors were true... Impel down does freeze it's prisoners!" Gustavo laughed heartily. "On the bright side, I'm no longer a wanted man and can go fishing again." "You can go fishing when we're done here!" Chrono exclaimed. "Gustavo, Giovanni! Fight!" Gustavo rose his hand. "Do I get paid?" "You get paid in your children's smiles!" "Boo... I mean yay!" Giovanni cracked his back. "Ooh don't get old kids. Turning 25 was the worst choice of my life." His smile faded to a scowl. "So... Who's the deadman that's been bothering my kids?" Gustavo matched Giovanni's scowl. He picked up a stick from the ground and whipped it around. He turned to a tree and quickly slashed it across the tree cutting it in half. "This'll do." Quartz and Henrich leaped at Giovanni and Gustavo, laughing. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IT'S ALWAYS NICE TO MEET NEW PEOPLE!" Giovanni and Gustavo smacked them aside with ease. Gustavo turned back to Chrono. "Those were the right guys right?" Chrono nodded. "Yes, yes they were. To help you guys out. Fight the ones that you feel are powerful enemies. The ones that stand out over the rest." Giovanni and Gustavo both turned to Orwell. "Him." They said together. "You cannot blame me if you both die." "Then may I help?" Makino walked past, cracking her knuckles. Future Tack stroked his beard. "I'm a little strong, so I can help." Chrono shrugged. "Okay, you four can win against... Anyone at this point." Giovanni looked at Makino and slowly his eyes went down to her chest. Jericho punched his father in the arm. "Dad!!" "Sorry Jericho. I just got a little distracted..." "What would Hayley say?" "DADDY!" Hayley ran at Giovanni, happy, and with her arms open. Giovanni was happy, and ran at her. Hayley was happy, and leaped, ripping her skin off, and revealing Caramel with a knife. "BETRAYEL!" Giovanni growled angrily as he punted Caramel into a tree. "I don't even like clowns." Caramel was stuck in the tree, and laughing. "Too see a father see his little girl, and then have the daughter turn out to be a psycho clown... HILLRIOUS!" Giovanni just stares. "Who is that psycho?" "A clown obsessed with betrayal." Jericho said coldly. "He's really obsessed with it. A little too much." Giovanni nodded. "Moving on now." He turned to Orwell. "You! Whatever your nam-" "Orwell. But you can call me your executioner." Giovanni stared angrily. "Bitch don't interrupt my sentences." "I'll interrupt your life if you disrespect me again." "Challenge accepted." "Oh, that's adorable. You think you can win this fight." "Trust me, I know your kind, the kind that think they're the overlords of the earth. Then, when I crush them, they reveal that they're sniveling cowards." "Oh, I know your kind. Self righteous heroes, who fight for nothing but self satisfaction. Then, when I crush them, I reveal them the hypocrites and vermin they really are." Gustavo looked to Orwell then to Giovanni then back to Orwell. "I know many have told you this, but you have a terrible personality." "You have terrible hair." Gustavo gasped. "You can insult my way of life, my name, my clothes, but never my hair!" He slashed the stick down sending a projectile slash his way. Giovanni dashed along side Gustavo's attack. His arm started to shine and turned metallic. "Megaton Punch!" Orwell and Giovanni punched each other's fist, and were growling, and a shockwave erupted between the two. Gustavo rushed forward and quickly sliced his stick across Orwell drawing blood from his chest as he jumped back. Tack reeled his fist back before rocketing his fist forward into Orwell's chest, knocking him back. Makino had fire surrounding her, and she round house kicked him into a tree. Joku was next to it, drinking from a coconut. Chrono walked over to Joku and patted his shoulder. "May I have a word with you?" "Yeah, what?" "If you decide to change sides, our previous agreement will be revoked. And I will make sure you suffer." "Who do you think you're talking to? Where is this coming from?" "The future." Chrono said as he walked away. "But, if you do stay on our side... I'll grant you the power to kill every marine in every timeline for all eternity. Make your choice wisely." Joku smirked, and he stood up. Loki cracked his neck, and had a wild grin. "Who do you want me to kill?" Chrono smiled. "No one right now. Just wait. I know these guys, they won't end it on time. Before long, Orwell's devil fruit will reawaken. He might be out if their league soon. Especially when Eien is still running loose." "Fine. Anything I can do?" "Yes... Deal with the small fry." Loki lifted his hand, and lava swirled around it, and boulders flew out, crushing pirates with ease, and Loki smirked. "Watching them burn... Who can't have fun?" "They can't be having fun." Chrono laughed. "So have fun crushing them. Just think about all the marines." "Indeed, I'm pictured Marineford in ruin, with all the admirals in crucifixes, and the fleet admiral herself burning, while nailed to the last remains of her home." "You're a twisted individual. A very twisted individual." "Trust me, this world doesn't need the perverted abomination known as justice... It's killed more people then every 'tyrant' or pirate has ever combined." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc